House Gets Himself a Gift
by AllMadHereTeaParty
Summary: House decides it's time for a relationship with Cameron, and follows her across the ocean for christmas, on Accident. Warning: I have no idea where I am going with this..


I DON'T OWN HOUSE!! Although, I wish I did, It is a kick butt show.

I have no idea where I am going with this story, I just know it is going to be House/Cameron. Any other pairings for this story, and ideas even, are welcomed and needed. Her Uncle Serge, it is pronounced Sirgay

Chapter One

Allison Cameron smiled as she put away the coffee mugs. It was their last night of work, and for the next week, she would be spending her fun planned vacation in Paris! One week with out Chase flirting with her endlessly, and getting nowhere. No more Forman asking her to join him in plans he really didn't want her too in the first place, but pity would soon take over. And most of all, no more House. No more hurt, confusion, and no more stares. Well, for at least one week any way.

" So Ali, what's your plans for this weekend?"

"First of all Robert, it's Allison. Second, I am France bound!"

"I thought you were going to Russia, to visit your aunt?"

"I was. But I only have a week, and I would like more time to spend with her and my uncle Serge. He and my Aunt Lena just got married about a year ago, and I couldn't go. Besides I needed time to brush up on my Russian better."

Allison picked up her case folder, and headed down to the locker room. Half -way there she bumped into House.

" And where are you going this lovely week?"

"On a plane, far away from every one in the hospital." And with that, she bounded in and out of the locker room, and down the stairs to the parking center. House smiled and went to talk with his other two ducklings. He was going to have a good Christmas. And wanted to let everyone know it.

"So, where are all my little ducklings flying to for break huh?"

"Since when dose House care."

"I just want to spend time with my favorite ducklings!"

"Or wants to yet again, get out of clinic duty."

"Yah that too, since you volunteered Forman, care to go first?"

"My girlfriend and I are going to Vegas."

"Gonna get married?"

"No."

"That's what they all say, don't expect a wedding present when you come back to work. Or an STD, what happens in Vegas, doesn't always stay in Vegas. Now Chase, indulge me in your plans that do not include pampering your hair. This shouldn't be too long, it leaves about what? A day to mingle and brag to the ladies?"

"For your information I was going to invite Cameron over for the week, but she's leaving the country. I think France, or Russia to visit family."

House Smiled. Bingo.

"And you House, going to guzzle a few bottles down with Wilson?"

"Nope he will be too busy banging Cuddy. I on the other hand need to leave, I have some packing to do."

House left them with the burning image in their minds and left to find his third and most important little duck.

"Dah. Horoshow. Dah. Ya Babushka? Da. Desvandana. Dah. Yah Tyebyeh lublu."

Cameron had been thinking about her conversation with Chase, and decided a good visit with her Uncle and new aunt would be a good idea. Plus it was getting close to Christmas, and she missed her Babushka. She hadn't seen her Babushka since she was seven. Alison looked up as a knock at the door sounded. She knew whos' knock that was too. The question was why?

"What House?"

"My, my, a little snappy are we?"

"Well, the last time you were on that side of the door, things didn't turn out to nice."

" Well, that's not exactly my fault is it?"

"Of course it was, the corsage was ugly."

"Looks like my taste in girls and frozen flowers isn't exactly the same."

'What do you want House?"

"The case documents. You took them."

"Oh right, I meant to drive them back, but my aunt called. Come on in, I'll grab them for you. House followed her in, and took note of her large duplex. He chose to sit on the black leather love seat. Her home was tidy, with a little bit of clutter. Her kitchen looked as if it was used by some one who lived in it, and nowhere else. His thoughts were soon interrupted by the ring of a telephone.

"Hello? This is she. Yes I had wanted to change my flight plans. No, Russia. I would like get off in Moscow. Nope, and translator for the airport would not be necessary. How much for the extra cost. Yes, keeping first class. Ok, and is there flight open for tomorrow? 7:oo pm? Yes please. Dr. Allison Cameron. Thank you very much, good evening. Sorry about that, I decided to visit my family in Russia instead of private time in France."

"Russian, you don't look Russian. Although, you do have the body of a Russian girl." House sported, as Allison walked into another room for the documents.

"My mother moved her with her parents when she was nine. And about twenty years ago my grandparents moved back. My father is from here, he's Irish, and that is where I get the looks from, save for the eyes and hair."

"And don't forget the body."

Cameron practically shoved the documents into Houses hands.

"Why do you need this? We know what's wrong with the patient, and you should take a break."

"I needed to do some research. Keep working on that Russian body of yours." He said this while pointing at the treadmill to his left, and quickly left the house smiling.


End file.
